


When you meet someone who changes your life forever

by Purple_Lightning_Dragon



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Lightning_Dragon/pseuds/Purple_Lightning_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori and Jade meet they don't know it at first but, they will change each others lives forever. (Starts off with slight Bori then turns into Jori)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tori's POV

I rushed through the two front doors of Hollywood Arts my new high school trying to keep up with my sister Trina. She promised to show me around and show me where all my classes were but as I looked around I couldn't see her anywhere, great. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything else from her though, it's typical of Trina to only think of herself.

Class didn't start for another 15 minutes so there were students everywhere throughout the halls. Hollywood Arts isn't exactly a normal high school, it's a school for people who are gifted in the arts of some form. I got into the school because I took Trina's place in to big show case after her tongue became swollen from a Chinese herb gargle. André pushed me out on to the stage much to my protest but once I got into the song I found I quite enjoyed myself.

So here I was standing at the entrance of my new school and not knowing where I was supposed to be or how to get there but then, I caught sight of a familiar face, André he has dark skin and very stylish dreads. He was talking to a few people, there was a strange looking boy with curly dark hair, glasses, and a puppet on his hand. A very hyper and petite looking girl with bright red hair and colourful clothes, she was bouncing up and down looking very excited. There was a very pretty boy with fluffy brown hair and tan skin he looked like a movie star in the making.

I decided to walk over to them and ask André if he could show me around.

Jade's POV

I was at my locker very annoyed that I had to get up early for the first day of the new school year. I glared at my scissor impaled locker before deciding it to open it and throw my bag in. I looked over to what I could say was my group of friends only to see a pretty Latina girl rubbing up on my boyfriend Beck. I stormed over to them glaring the girls back, Beck saw me and got a worried look on his face he tried to get the girl to stop but she seemed persistent.

When I reached them I grabbed the girl's shoulder with a growl and puller her around to face me. She had a shocked and slightly scarred look on her face clearly not expecting her flirting with my boyfriend to be interrupted so abruptly. Once I got a look though I froze, she was beautiful. She had long brown fairly straight hair that shaped her face, her cheek bones were immaculate, her lips looked soft but when I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes I felt my anger fading.

André cleared his throat and I snapped out of my dazed, confused with the way I acted. I slapped the girl in the face and told Beck to fuck off then proceeded to storm off to my first class, acting with Sikowitz.

Tori's POV

I grabbed my cheek that was just slapped by the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Her beauty reviled that of even a goddess, she had clear porcelain white skin with not a single blemish, raven black hair with a few green streaks that made her blue-green eyes pop. She had dark coloured makeup on and nearly all black clothing on, she looked kind of gothic but I liked it.

After the girl stormed off I turned back around to the people around me with a questioning look silently looking for answers as to what just happened. Beck was the first to speak,

"Sorry Tori, that was Jade, my girlfriend-"

I inwardly frowned at that unsure why but then dragged my attention back to what Beck was saying.

"- She gets very jealous, I better go and explain to her that you spilt your coffee on me and was trying to get that off and not flirt with we"

With that Beck left with a wave and head off in the direction Jade went.

After Beck left André spoke.

"Yo Chicca, you ok? That look liked it hurt."

I replied with

"yea I'm fine André, thanks for asking,"

I smiled and he asked what my first class was, I checked my time table,

"Acting with Sikowitz." I replied

"That's great he shot me a bright smile, you're with Cat, Robbie and I." He said as he gestured to the others.

He then had a look of recognition on his face and he looked at me he then said "-and Beck and Jade…"

When we all entered the class Beck and Jade were sitting at the back, Jade still looked pretty pissed but she looked significantly less pissed than before hopefully Beck explained everything. I'm not sure why but Jade really spiked my interest, I didn't really think much of it, I figured that I just wanted to get to know her and possibly be her friend. During class I found myself occasionally looking back at Jade she caught me once and I blushed and looked back to the front of the class and didn't look at her again.

Jade's POV

When Beck found me in Sikowitz's class I was really mad at him, he was letting some girl rub up on him. When Beck began to make excuses he said that she simply spilt her coffee on him and was trying to rub it off, I didn't believe him. Beck was a really calm and chill guy and some times that really pissed me off, I went to hit him but he caught my hand and pointed out the coffee stain on his shirt.

I felt bad for hitting the girl, what am I thinking!? I never feel bad for doing anything. I huffed annoyed at myself and sat down at the back of the class, Beck came and sat next to me.

"Who was she anyway?" I asked

"Her name is Tori, Tori Vega, it's her first day." He told me

"Wait did you say Vega?! As in Trina Vega, like her sister?" I asked, if she is anything like her sister…

"The one and only." He told me he then continued,

"But she's actually a really good singer unlike Trina."

I became annoyed again, how did he know she was a good singer?! I glared at him and decided to ignore him the rest of the lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two of ‘When you meet someone who changes your life forever’ hope you enjoy
> 
> \- Purple lightning Dragon XD

Tori’s POV

So I had officially survived my first couple of weeks at Hollywood Arts. I had become friends with André’s friends, Cat, Robbie, Beck and well… Not Jade but I had been trying really hard to get on her good side. Jade seemed fairly uninterested in everything, except when it came to all things horror and gore. She seemed to get a kick out of scaring me, she would jump out from behind corners, sneak up behind me as silent as a mouse and wait for me to turn around only to come face to face with her, I would squeak in surprise and my heart rate jumped to a million miles per hour, of course, Jade would flash her signature smirk at me looking pretty pleased with herself. My heart rate was due to Jade scaring me, well that’s what I kept telling myself-, but I knew it was more than that.

I had known for a few years now that I was bisexual, I noticed that when most girls said they wished they were another girl they thought was more beautiful than themselves, I just wished I was with the other girl. I have a very loving and open family so when I came out to them they were very excepting.

Today is Saturday and I’m supposed to be having lunch with my friends, and Jade. Sikowitz had given us an assignment, we had to write a short scene and then perform it. He had paired us up, I was paired with Jade, I was happy about this because I thought it would give me a chance to become closer to Jade and closer to becoming her friend. I had convinced Jade to come back to my place after lunch so we could work on our scene, Jade was not very happy about being paired with me. She tried to get Sikowitz to switch, that hurt a bit… but he said if she didn’t do the scene with me she would get a zero. Jade through her head back and groaned but said nothing more.

Jade’s POV

I was on my way to Lunch with the gang and then afterwards I would be heading to Vega’s house. Yes I call Tori, Vega, I won’t give her the satisfaction of calling her buy her first name. I know I made a big fuss about being paired with Tori, but I honestly wasn’t that bothered by it, but I had to keep up the façade that I hate her. To be honest I think Tori is a pretty good actor, but I’m better of course. 

From the first time I saw Tori I knew there was something different about her maybe even something special? Whatever it was, I was drawn to her. At first I thought Tori was trying to steal Beck from me but as I’ve watched I’ve noticed that that doesn’t seem to be the case.

Gender never really mattered to me when it comes to the people I date, it’s all about their personality, if they can handle me and like me for who I am then it doesn’t really matter to me whether they are a girl or a guy. Beck and I argue quite a bit about this, he is always trying to change me and to get me to be nicer to people but that’s not who I am.  
Lately our fights have been more heated and have been occurring more frequently. I blame this on Tori because it happened ever since she arrived, I think Beck has a crush on Vega, we tend to fight about this too, Beck usually gets fed up when I don’t drop it and walks off this only serves to anger me further, because I’M THE ONE WHO WALKS OFF!  
I arrived at Nozu the sushi place where we decided to have lunch I was 15 minutes late so when I walked through the doors everyone was already sitting at a booth, I walked over to them and was assaulted by a chorus of, hi Jade, hey Jade and JADEY from Cat to which I responded with.

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!”

Cat whimpered and looked on the verge of tears Tori raped her arm around Cat and whispered to her.

“It’s ok Cat don’t listen to her-“ Vega pulled out a piece of candy from her bag and continued “-want some candy?”

Cat visibly brightened and I felt a twinge of jealously at the fact that Cat was getting a hug from Tori. Wait what I thought?! Why the chiz am I jealous? I internally scalded myself for thinking something so ridiculous and sat down in the only spot left next to Beck. He put his arm around my shoulder and went to kiss me I turned my head so he ended up kissing my check, I am still kinda pissed at him from our last fight. Beck raised an eyebrow at me in question but when I ignored him he shrugged and went back to the conversation everyone was having I looked over to Vega and she still had her arm around Cat, I glared at it until I heard Beck call my name.

“Jade?” he said with question.

“What?!” I replied. 

“I just wanted to know if you’ve decided what you’re having to eat?” he asked ignoring my hostility towards him.

I looked down at the table in front of me there sat a menu unopened I couldn’t be bothered looking at what they had so I decided to just get some chicken and beef teriyaki.

“Yes.” I told him flatly 

He motioned over a waiter and we all ordered.

Since Tori doesn’t have her licence- seriously what kind of 17 year old doesn’t have even their L’s? – I had to give her a life back to her place because we were both going there. I followed Tori to her front door and tapped my foot and crossed my arms and huffed impatiently while she searched for her keys in her bag.

Tori’s POV

I was searching for my keys in my bag when I heard Jade huff behind me impatiently. I finally found my keys and unlocked the door. Before I even had a chance to walk inside, Jade pushed past me through her bag down on the ground and sprawled out on the couch. Make yourself at home I guess…


End file.
